InuYasha lost
by GothicGirl44
Summary: Kagome leaves InuYasha when she is going to have his kid. will kagome tell InuYasha? Will she want too? PLZ R&R!
1. Kagome Leaves redone

*I don't own InuYasha*

**Ok this is the frist redone chapter. I'll slowly do the rest of the chapters. It may take a little while. Hopfuly not too long -InuLover22-**

**KPOV**

Sitting here at the bone eaters well; with InuYasha's looking at me. I feel like I should tell him, but I can't. "Do you have to go?" InuYasha asked.

I looked down and said "Yes, I come and visit after I graduate from college ok." I said. I couldn't look at him.

"I can come and see you?" he asked.

I looked up and said "NO!!! Wait till I come find you. If anything manger happens then come only then. I really have to go now" I really don't like lying to him, but I have to for now. I want to tell him so bad.

He walked over and sat down in fount of me and said "Kagome, wait. What about me?"

I looked up at him and said "Just wait for me ok. I'll visit every summer ok." I stood up and walked to the well I sat on the edge with my feet dangling in it. InuYasha came and hugged me from be hide. "Let go of me I have to go."

His arm's fell to his side, "I love you" he whispered. "Is this because I said I didn't want to have kids right now?"

"No, I love you too InuYasha" I said and jumped into the well. 'Yes it is because you don't want kids yet. I have to get ready for our kids. I get to raise them on my own' she thought to herself.

Once I was back in my own time, I called out "MOM, DROP THE LADDER." The ladder came down and I climbed up. My mom and I walked to the house and into the kitchen.

"Did you tell him?" said mom. I looked at the water she gave me.

"I was just about to when he said if I was ok with him not being ready to have kids. Then he asked if we could wait a while. I don't know why we have beat Naraku, and Kikyo was killed as well why does he not want to be with me fully? So I didn't tell him and told him I nothing." I said. I took a sip of the water.

"You know he will come and visit you even if you tell him no. You will have to tell him." Mom said.

"I know, just not now" I said as I looked out the window towards the well.

**IPOV**

I stare at the well that Kagome just went though. I can't believe she just left me. I turned and ran to Kaede's hut. When I get there Sango was there with Shippo. Miroku must have been off with Kaede. I looked at Sand go when she said "Where did Kagome go?"

I sat down before answering, "Home, she wants some to be alone, I just want to know why" I said.

"Go after her and ask her" said Shippo.

"I want to do what she wants. Sango and Miroku are lucky. Shippo you and I are working for that" I said.

"Why are we lucky?" asked Sango.

"Well you two are married and I know you wouldn't leave Miroku" I said.

"I can to, leave Miroku" she said.

"You wouldn't" I said. I looked down and then said "I'm going to the tree."

"InuYasha, I'll come with you, ok?" Shippo said. I just nodded as I stood up. We walked out and then ran to the tree by the well. When we got to the tree we climbed up to the branch I always it on. "Why don't you go after Kagome?"

"She asked me to wait so I will" I said looking at the well.

"You're going soft InuYasha" he said. Then he put his hands up as if I was going to hit him; I would have, but Kagome is the only one i care about. "She has been here for three years non-stop. She probably needs space."

"You want me to go or stay?" he asked.

"You can go or stay, it's up to you" I said. I said looking at the setting sun.

"I'm going to head back" he said. I just nodded. He jumped down and ran off.

"Kagome" I said to myself.

**KPOV**

"Kagome, you can stay here as long as you need to, ok?" mom said.

"Will you help me, mom?" I asked.

"Yes, how far along are you?" mom asked.

I looked down and then said Three months."

We stood up and walked upstairs. "You are a fighter for keeping them, but you must tell InuYasha, soon. Good night" mom said.

"I will, night mom" I said and walked into my room.


	2. Thinking redone

*I don't own InuYasha*

**Shippo'sPOV**

It's been six months since Kagome left. Kaede went out to help the people get back on their feet. Sango and Miroku were watching her house. "Shippo have you seen InuYasha?" asked Sango.

"Sitting by the well as always" I said.

"He should eat, or Kagome will come back and find him in who know what state" said Miroku.

"He said 'he isn't coming back till kagome is with him.' I don't think he will be back anytime soon" I said.

"I can't take this any longer he should go get her then" Sango said. He should get Kagome.

"BUT he won't. Kagome told him not to come and he will wait. Even if he knows its right to go get her" Miroku said.

"I'll go see if he wants to come and eat" I said. I ran out and over to the well. InuYasha was sitting up in the tree like always and looking at the well. I called up to him "You want to come and eat?"

"No" he said with a little anger.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Shippo, I'm not hungry. I just want to sit here" he said.

"Do you want to have Kagome come back and find you dead?" I asked.

He jumped down and that wasn't good for me. "You have a lot of energy for such a small fry" he said.

"I just want Kagome to be happy" I said slowly turning to walk back to the village.

"I know I'll come back in a minute, ok" he said.

"Ok" I said. I ran back to the hut and then inside.

"I do think he should go after her" Sango said.

"Kagome asked him to stay here" Miroku said.

"Miroku, we both know if it wasn't for Kagome we would not be together. We both know Kagome love's InuYasha and InuYasha love's her. So why did she not want him coming after her? I don't think it was for alone time. She's hiding something, but what?" Sango asked.

"She just wants space Sango" Miroku said.

"I don't know about that. InuYasha is been acting really odd" I said

"See hiding something" Sango said.

"Ok you might be right but I still don't know" said Miroku.

"You really think she's hiding something?" InuYasha said as he walked into the hut.

"Yes" said Sango.

"I think I need to talk to Kaede" InuYasha as he ran out of the hut. We ran out after him, but he was gone. I'm going to Kagome's; I ran to the well and hopped down. I made it through. I went to the house and no one was there. I went back to Kaede's hut.


	3. mother day 1 redone

*I don't own InuYasha*

**KPOV**

I just got down with giving birth. Mom walked and asked "How are the twins?"

"There good mom. I wish InuYasha was here" I said looking out the window towards home.

Sota and Gramps walked in. "What are their names?" Mom asked.

"Oki and Taro" I said.

"The sea and first born son" mom said.

"Yes" I said.

"How are you felling sis?" Sota asked.

"I'm fine" I said.

"Can we see the?" asked Gramps.

"Sure" I said. A nurse walked in. "Can you bring me my children?"

She nodded and walked back out. Then she came in pulling and pushing baby beds. Then she walked out. I picked up Taro and pulled Oki closer to me. "This is Taro and that's his sister Oki" I said with a smile. "Taro looks like InuYasha. Oki looks like me."

"They are defiantly like you Kagome" they all said.

Latter in the week at my house the twins were home. Mom had to take Gramps to his yearly check up and then she went shopping till he was done. Sota went to a friend's house for the evening. I had just finished feeding them and put them down for their naps. So she was downstairs waiting for them to wake, when there was a knock on the door. I went to answers it.

"Hello…. InuYasha" I said.

"Can I come in we need to talk?" he asked I stepped aside to let him pass. We walked to the living room to talk. The twins started to cry. "What was that?"

"Kids, I'll be right back" I said and then ran upstairs. I walked back down with one on each arm. "It's not a good time" I said. Taro was playing with his riddle. So I sat him on his blanket. Oki I held her she fell back asleep.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

"No I'm fine" I said looking at Oki.

"Why do they look like us?" he asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"What are their names?" he asked.

"Taro is on the floor and this is Oki" I said with a smile.

"Wow, why did you leave so quickly?" asked InuYasha.

"I wanted a change at a normal life, but that's not going so well. I mostly just babysit" I said. Oki started to cry. "I have to feed here, can you go. I'll visit you later this summer, ok" I said. He nodded and then was gone. Later that night mom was home and we were in the kitchen.

"How was your afternoon?" asked mom.

"Fine till InuYasha showed up" I said.

"Did you tell him?" She asked.

"No" I said.

"Why not?" mom asked.

"I had two screaming kids, I got Taro to calm down, but Oki was being a pain" I said.

"You go take a day off tomorrow, sleep in. Go to the movies with your friends. I'll watch the little ones" she said.

"Thanks mom" I said we walked up stairs together.

We said "night" at the same time and went to are rooms. The nursery was connected to my room so I had the job tonight, which I didn't care. I walked over to them and told the good night.


	4. The Twins redone

*I don't own InuYasha*

**Ok, this is the new re written chapter 4, It has the same info, but with a little more as well, so read it and tell me what you think.****-InuLover22-**

**KPOV**

Its six years since the twins were born. We were all outside with Sota. The twins were going around with Sota as they played soccer. Sota was cheating. "Sota be fair with them. There still learning, you know how to play" I said

"Fine sis" he said.

Oki ran over to me. "Mom, when are we going to meet are father?" she asked. I didn't know what to say.

"I want to meet our father, mom. We know what he's like. Him being a half demon, but what if we are like him" he asked as he walked over.

"Do you two what to meet your father?" I asked them.

"Yes" they said together.

"Well let me tell you a story of the one summer I went to talk to him" I said. They nodded.

_It was a hard summer here you two were only three. I had just got there and InuYasha was waiting like always. We talked before we went to talk with the rest of the group. Well this was the one I told InuYasha I loved him and I was going to tell him about you two. He thought I was at collage, which I'm not. He asked to wait for kids. I was mad I was going to yell at him you're already a father, but I didn't. Well I let him wait, but you two are ready. It's time he knew._

"Mom, you sure he doesn't want to know us?" Oki asked.

"I don't know. It's time he knew. You two have your own change to meet him" I said. They nodded. "Sota babysit" I said running to the well. I jumped down and then I climbed up in InuYasha time. I saw InuYasha sitting in the tree. So I sat down on the side of the well. "It's always changed when I come here."

InuYasha jumped down and yelled "KAGOME!" He ran and hugged me.

"Hey InuYasha" I said.

"What's wrong Kagome?" he asked.

I shouldn't say anything, no I have to. "InuYasha I have to tell you something." I said.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked as he let me go.

I sat down on the ground and leaned against the well. "I need you to answer to something first" I said

"What?" he asked sitting down next to me.

"Are you ready for kids?" I asked.

"I thought we talked about this. I want to want for you to be done and ready" he said.

"InuYasha, I'm not in collage. I'm a stay at home mom for OUR two kids" I said.

He was on his feet and then yelled "What are you talking about? How old are they? Why didn't you tell me?"

I tried to stay calm and said "They are six; I didn't say anything, because you weren't ready. Now they want to know you and who am I to stop them. I thought I was going to tell you three years ago, but you wouldn't let me get a word in."

"If you would have told me, I would have gotten ready for them. ALL YOU SAY WAS YOU HAVE TWO KIDS! I don't know their names, what are their names?" he asked.

"Oki and Taro" I said. He looked at me with anger. "INUYASHA SIT!!!!!" I yelled. I walked over to the tree and sat down. Every time InuYasha would try to get up I would yell 'SIT!!!'

**ALSO, my skool starts soon so i won't be able to update as much as i would like to. So i'll try my best -InuLover22-**


	5. A Fight redone

*I don't own InuYasha*

**KPOV**

I finally let InuYasha stand up. I just looked at him from my spot under the tree. "Kagome, what have you been thinking the last six years?" InuYasha said in anger.

"I'm sorry I never came back and told you, but you never seemed like you care to have kids. InuYasha I think you know that's why didn't tell you" I said.

"YOU WAITED SIX YEARS. YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME ABOUT THEM WHEN YOU FOUND OUT. I WAOULD HAVE DONE MY BEST TO GET READY FOR THEM" screamed InuYasha.

"INUYASHA, YOU CALLED OKI AND TARO 'THEM' OUR KIDS HAVE NAMES. I DIDN'T HAVE TO COME AND TELL YOU BUT I DID BECAUSE I LOVE YOU. DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER WHAT LOVE IS' I screamed. I stood up and turned my back to him.

I could tell he was thinking, he would have said something by now otherwise. He walked over to me. Then I took off running towards town. "KAGOME" he screamed after me.

I ran straight into Kaede's hut. "Where's Shippo?" I asked when I saw Sango. I was crying at this time.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"I'm fine. Where's Shippo?" I asked again.

"Off to the south visiting a friend. Why? What's wrong?" She asked again.

"Just trust me and let be borrow Ki-la-la" I said.

"Ki-la-la, go with Kagome" Sango said. We ran outside and Ki-la-la changed. I climbed on. "Be safe." I nodded and waved. Then we took off for the south.

**IPOV**

I ran up on Kaede's hut, Sango was outside. "Where's Kagome?" I asked in anger.

"You just missed her. She took Ki-la-la" Sango said.

"Where did she go?" I asked.

"To the south to go after Shippo" she said.

"If Kagome comes back send the monk after me" I said and took off. I hope Kagome doesn't run into Koga or worse Sesshomaru.

**KPOV**

"Ki-la-la, go down at the next village. It's getting late" I said as we slowly got closer to the earth. We landed and I made came. Ki-la-la found the fire wood well I found food. We were sitting there in the cold night winter was coming in this time. The bushes moved. "Who's there?"

Shippo came out and said SAVE ME FROM KOGA!"

"Hello Koga, why don't you stop chasing my friend and sit with me" I said.

Koga walked out and sat down. "Thank you Kagome. So where's the Mutt?" he asked.

I passed over his choose of words. "I need some alone time. So I left him back at Kaede's village" I said calmly.

"Oh well… How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good, have two great kids. I'm a happy mother of twin six year olds. Life has changed. I never told InuYasha that he was the father till today and now he's mad" I said looking into the fire.

"How is it to be a mother?" he asked.

"The best thing ever. I would never give it up I love my kids. All they want is a chance to know there father and he is being his normal self" I said still looking into the fire.

"Just got married, we're happy, and I'm about to be a dad again. We have a one year old and on the way, that should be here soon" he said.

"Oh who is the lucky lady?" I asked looking at him.

"Ayame" He said. Then InuYasha ran in all on defense mode.

"Get back Kagome" InuYasha said.

"InuYasha sit boy" I said. He fell to the floor. "Koga run, come on Ki-la-la."

"What was that back there?" asked Shippo.

"To make a long story short, I have no idea. What I do know is that I have two kids and InuYasha is their father. He wants nothing to do with them" I said. When ewe landed I jumped off and took off running to the well.

"Kagome wait! What's wrong? What's going on that I get told nothing?" asked Sango. I looked back for a split second and kept going. I have to get home to my kids. I stopped for a seconded and turned back and yelled "you're an aunt." Then turn and ran to the well.

I got to the well and sat on the edge with my feet dangling in it. "KAGOME" InuYasha yelled from above.

"Goodbye" I said and pushed off and was in the purple light. I'm coming home my kids.

**Hope you like this chapter's redo, but I might only get chapters up on the weekend, 'cuz of skool and other things. So hope u enjoy the new redone chapter –InuLover22- **


	6. It's all about the kids redone

*I don't own InuYasha*

**KPOV**

When I got inside the twins were asleep on the floor in the living room. Sota was I the chair waiting. "You know mom didn't enroll then at school" he said as I sat down in the other chair.

"What?" I asked.

"She was hoping that you would have told InuYasha by now. Kagome, mom and I both think you, oki, and Taro need to get away for a while just the three of you" he said.

"That would be nice" I said. I picked up Taro and said "I'll be right back down." I walked Taro up to his bed and then came back down for Oki. Then there was a knock at the door. "Can you get that?" I asked. He nodded and I walked upstairs.

I had just sat Oki down when the yelling started. "You're not welcome here. You broke my sister's heart. Just leave her and HER kids alone. Your just like are father" it was Sota yelling. I jumped up and ran down the steps. "You don't belong here!" I grabbed Sota and hugged him close as he started to cry. "He doesn't belong here, he's just like dad" he said through sobs.

"I know Sota. Don't cry" I said and rubbed his back. I looked at InuYasha. "Go into the living room, I'll be right in" I said. I got him to his room, got his to stop crying and to sleep. I shut his door and looked down the hall way. There was InuYasha standing in the doorway of the twin's room. I ran down there and shut the door. "You have no right to be here" I said.

"I'm there father. Kagome, your right I forgot how to love. I still love you with all my heart. You are I want. I don't want to be like your father. Come back with me and become my wife" he said.

"How will we live if I go back with you? Just travel around? They are Five years old, InuYasha. Live with Kaede, she won't want us with two five year old. Kaede is old and needs space. We can't just guess and pick this will be fine" I said.

"I build us a house of our own by the well. Sango and Miroku build a house right there as well didn't you see them. Kagome I have extra rooms for kids. Sango and Miroku got married. They have a child on the way. Please come with me" he was begging me by the end.

"Wow, I missed so much since I left. I just can't take them from what they have known for six years" I said.

"Kagome, just think about it" he said. We walked downstairs.

"I will" I said. He nodded in thanks, and then he headed for the door. I grabbed his arm. "Stay" I said.

"Ok" he said. Then next morning I woke up in his arms. "Morning Kagome"

"Morning InuYasha" I said. I got up and got dressed and went down stairs. The twins were already down there working on the writing skills. "Oki and Taro meet your father InuYasha" I said as I pointed at InuYasha.

"Dad" they both said. InuYasha nodded. They both walked over to him. He got down on his knees. "Daddy" they both said and hugged him.

"Yes, I'm your father. Don't cry I'm not going anywhere" InuYasha said.

It had been almost a month. "Oki, Taro do you two want to go to InuYasha home for good. We would come back here for holidays, but we would live there for good?" I asked.

They looked at each other, then at InuYasha and then at me. "YES" they both said. I gave a huge smile. The next day we jumped down the well one kid in each of our arms. We up packed at the house InuYasha build for us.

Sango walked out of the house they build and I was outside. "Kagome" she yelled. I ran over and hugged her. "Kagome, welcome back. Life's not the same without you here" she said.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere. Where's Shippo?" I asked.

"He went to the south. He thought you left for good. Miroku went after him after InuYasha came back last night and told us that you were coming back. So Ki-La-La is with him" she said.

"I'm sorry I put you thought this. I should have stayed. I'm so sorry. I heard you and Miroku got married. You are about to have a kid of your own. I'm so happy" I said.

"So why did you leave?" she asked.

"Oki and Taro can you come here for a second" I called. Then the two six years old came out.

"Yes mom" they both said.

"Oki and Taro meet your dad and mom's friends also your aunt Sango. Sango meet your nice and nephew Oki and Taro" I said.

"You were pregnant!" she said. I just nodded. "That's why you left. Miroku and I thought you move on with another man."

"I would never leave InuYasha" I said. I looked at the kids. "Why don't you go and sent your father out" they ran into the house.

InuYasha walked out and said "She better not leave me we have kids together." He came and wrapped his arms around me.

"Well then welcome home Kagome" Sango said.

"This is my home isn't it?" I asked, but didn't.

"This will always be your home. No matter what you do" InuYasha said.

The tears started down my face and I whispered "Thank you InuYasha."

"Don't cry Kagome. Let's take the kids to see Kaede" said InuYasha.

"Ok, kids lets go for a walk" I said. They came out and Oki jumped on InuYasha back. So he jumped into the sky. "Carful InuYasha" I called to him.

"I am" he said as he landed. "Taro, your turn." Taro ran and climbed on.

Oki climbed on my back. "So how has Kaede been while I've been gone.

"She is getting older She just trained a new girl to take her place when she goes to the next life" she said.

"I missed so much" I said.

"Well there is Kaede" she said. I ran to her and hugged her.

"Welcome back lady Kagome" she said. I hugged her again. "Who is this lovely young lady?"

"Kaede meet my girl Oki" I said. InuYasha landed and Taro came to my side. "This is my son Taro" I said.

"So is this the reason you left?" asked Kaede.

"Yes, I'm sorry for letting you down Kaede" I said.

"Lady Kagome you never will. I'm just glad to have you back" she said.

"I don't think I'll be leaving anytime soon" I said.

"That's good. I don't want to lose you Kagome" Kaede said. I let go of Kaede and went and held InuYasha hand. "InuYasha you know the rules of this land."

"I know Kaede. Can you two watch the twins? Kagome we have to talk" InuYasha said.

InuYasha picked me up and then we were flying though the air. Then we were on the top of a very tall tree. "InuYasha what the matter?" I asked.

"Are law states you have to marry now that you have kids. So will you marry me?" he asked.

I about fell out of the tree. InuYasha got me thou and then I said "I have to talk to the kids." We ran back to the hut. I hope the twins want their father in their life.


	7. We're Married redone

*I don't own InuYasha*

**KPOV**

We landed and Oki ran to us. "Dad you will stay with us forever right?" She said.

Taro came to us and said "You won't leave right?"

"I will never go anywhere" InuYasha said.

"I guess you have your answer InuYasha" I said.

"Then Kaede can you marry us this time tomorrow?" he asked.

I hit InuYasha on the head and said "That is not enough time to get a wedding set up"

"Ok, three days from now? You didn't need to hit me" He said as he rubbed his head.

"Well don't talk before you think" I said. Then I kissed his forehead.

"I think I can do it that day. You know what I can't wait" She said then walked off.

Later that day Sango and I were working on my wedding gowned. I was also teaching Oki how to make clothes as well she was making her own dress for the wedding. "Kagome" Sango said.

"Yes" I said back as I cut the thread I was working with at the time.

"What are you going to do now that you and InuYasha are getting back together?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know. I want a bigger family. I still don't know what he wants" I said. I looked over at Oki, she was working right along. I wish I grew up here; this was always easier for me to be here then back home.

"Well ask him" said Sango. I looked back at her and she was looking at me. "I hope I turn out to be a great mother just like you."

"You will be a great mother. I'm not a great mother. I kept my kids from their father for six years. I'll ask him later" I said.

We worked till dinner and then went to Kaede's house. After that we went home. It was nice to be next to InuYasha for the first time in six years. The next morning was even better; I woke up in his arms. Taro came outside to where InuYasha and I were sitting. "Mom, where is the little fox demon you talked about so much back home?" he asked.

"You talked about Shippo more than me" InuYasha said acting angry.

"I was talking about you at the same time" I said. He just hugged my closer then he already was. I looked at Sango and she just shook her head. I looked off in sky. That's when I saw Ki-La-La. I jumped up and ran to the edge of the clearing. "Miroku's back."

Sango walked up next to me and said "He's home."

Ki-La-La landed and Shippo jumped into my arms. Miroku ran to Sango's waiting arms. "Kagome I thought I lost you forever. Don't leave me again" Shippo said as he cried.

"I'm not leaving any time soon, I'm staying for good" I said.

"Taro and Oki meet Shippo your… well what is Shippo to them?" asked InuYasha.

"Your older brother" I said as I looked at Shippo.

"Yup, I'm your step brother" said Shippo. I sat him down and the twins ran at him. They gave him so many hugs.

"InuYasha take Miroku, Shippo, and Taro to gather food. Sango, Oki, and I we'll work on the dresses for the wedding" I said.

"Ok" InuYasha said and kissed me.

We went into Sango's hut as the guys ran off. "Mom, can I go hunting with dad and brother?" asked Oki.

"Well, after the wedding we will discuss it ok" I said.

"Ok, mom" said Oki as she went back to work on her dress.

Then after a few days it was the night before. I was at Sango's and Miroku was with InuYasha. Shippo was with Taro at home and Oki was with me. Everything was ready. When someone gets married in this town everyone comes. "Sango was it this crazy when you got married?" I asked.

"Yes, but I was marrying Miroku" said Sango.

Oki was in the next room sleeping. "I know Miroku need's to keep his hands to himself sometimes" I said. We laughed so hard.

"He does, but I do love him" Sango said.

"I know, as I love InuYasha" I said. I yawned and looked out the window. "I'm going to sleep. Night Sango." I went into the room next to Oki and went to sleep.

That night I dreamed that Kikyo was chasing me and the twins. InuYasha was nowhere to be found. Then she somehow got in fount of me and the twins. Then she killed us all, I woke up just as Sango walked into the room.

"Kagome, are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes, just a bad dream. So use to InuYasha being here with me" I said standing up and looking out the window. "Today's the day."

"Yes, are you sure you are ready, Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't" I said and then walked out of the room and into her room to get ready. Sango helped and before I knew it I was standing in fount of InuYasha with Oki at my side and Taro at his. We don't talk till the very end here and then all we do is say 'yes'. We both said yes. Then we kissed, and then InuYasha and I ran off. The Twins were staying with Sango and Miroku.

We stopped at this water fall. He pulled me back into this cave and said "I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too" I said. I walked towards the entrance of the cave after I changed into my swimsuit. It what white with green poke dots. My mother would kill me for haven bought this bikini. InuYasha came over by me and I said "I see something in the water."

He looked at the water and said "I don't see anything."

I pushed him in and said "I see a dog demon." I walked over to the edge and he pulled me in.

I'm happy I came to this world I always feel myself.

**Sorry it took so long to finish. My life got busy and it still is but I wanted to finish this. Also the Swimsuit Kagome is in, is on my page if you want to see it. Hope you like it! –InuLover22- **


End file.
